The Jurnians
by salmon000001
Summary: Timothy McGee is chasing down a suspect wanted in connection with several murders but little does he know the creature he's after is not from this world.....
1. Chapter 1

My first crossover written for the White Elephant Fanfic Exchange on NFA. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Doctor Who

The Jurnians

McGee sprinted after their suspect drawing his gun from its holster as he went. The chase took place in crowded mall, the summer sun overhead beating down on him through the clear glass. The man in front of him was defiantly better dressed for running than he was, in trainers and jeans, whereas his expensive work suit was not exactly conducive to the pursuit of a criminal. The man in front of him pushed several people out of the way but Tim did not stop to help them, he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep up. Maybe he would go back later although he thought it was unlikely they would have any kind words for him. McGee glanced up at the suspect and saw where he was headed for. The man quickly jumped up and ran through the fountain that was in the centre of the floor just before the exit to the building. Oh no, thought McGee as he ran up to the fountain, I am _really_ going to regret this. Taking a deep breath Tim ran through the fountain getting thoroughly soaked and then he sprinted after their suspect. The suspect had gone out of the big glass doors, the ones that lead to the street and the public. NCIS wanted this man because he was a serial killer and the last of his victims had been a marine, which made it their jurisdiction. The murderer had been picking up young people at shopping centres, butchering them and then eating them. Murder and cannibalism; the man was defiantly sick. They had managed to get a sketch from a store owner who had seen the man regularly hanging around outside the shop and then leaving with several of the victims.

Tim quickly followed the man out of the doors and on to the street, his long coat now wet from having soaked up water hitting his sides as he ran. He paused and looked out at the cars speeding past; he couldn't have lost the man, the suspect must be here somewhere. Then McGee caught a flash of a green shirt and turned left, hurriedly sprinting again. The chase began yet again, the running and the breathlessness. But this time McGee could feel that he was closing in on the man, drawing closer and closer with every step. Suddenly the man turned sharply left, down a small alleyway, dirty, grimy, typical. But it wasn't a dead end; there wasn't anything to stop their suspect just escaping out the other side, never to be seen again. As Tim entered the ally he almost slipped on a piece of decaying fruit and only caught him self at the last minute. He made a note to slow down slightly. Abruptly the man stopped in his tracks just before the end of the passage and just stared, not taking a step out of the alley. The suspect made no sound and didn't move. He looked at the empty space with something that almost looked like a mix of fear and hate all in one. McGee almost smiled in triumph sensing victory and pulled out his gun, only a metre away from the man, and shouted, "Stop!" When he received no reaction at all from the suspect, Tim looked up and saw what had caught the man's attention. Or rather, who? A man in a brown pinstriped suit ran along the sidewalk at the end of the alley in front of them holding a triangular, metallic looking, loudly beeping device in his hand. The suspect followed the man with his eyes and Tim suddenly experienced a feeling like shivers down his spine. The man in the pinstripe almost ran past them but he suddenly turned, pivoting on the toe of his converse to face them, yelling,

"Ah ha!" He slowed down and walked up them. McGee had his hand on the suspects arm; he wasn't taking any chances of the man running off again. The team had spent a long time on this case. McGee watched the newcomer carefully and warily, the beeping noise from the device in the man's hand grew louder and louder until it was all Tim could do not to clamp his hands over his ears. The man reached his hand into the pocket of his coat and brought out a small gadget, pressing a button on it. A blue glow lit up from the end of the thing and the noise ceased coming from the triangular device ceased.

"Right then," the man said walking forward. "Let's see what we have here then. Looks like some sort of hyrativore, but the last time I saw one of those was in the Dramula nebulae, well, not _in _as such; I was actually on an old maintenance vessel. Well, I say maintenance vessel, the thing looked like a battered tin can. But the real question, is what are _you _doing here?" the man asked pointing at Tim's suspect who looked a little angry, a feeling that Tim was starting to get himself.

"Excuse me, who exactly are you and what do you want with our suspect," he interrupted. The man looked at McGee as if he had only just realised there was someone else there.

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, with NCIS. Doctor who?"

"Ah, Naval Criminal Investigative Services, long time since I heard that name around. And it's just the Doctor." Tim was sceptical.

"Well whoever you are, you'll have to come with me as well. This man here is a murder suspect, wanted in connection with several cannibalistic murders, the latest of which involved a marine. You obviously know who this man is, you could probably help us."

"I'm not coming with you. Sorry, the Doctor said brightly with a grin. This Doctor, looked at the murderer, and looking at the Doctor's eyes, he could see something that made him want to take a step back.

"Innocent people." Two syllables spat out and left hanging in the air. The Doctor's oddly talkativeness from earlier was gone, and the man in McGee's grip stood up straighter.

"It's who we are. These humans eat meat, lots of it; and then just because we eat them we hyrativores are all of a sudden bad."

"I don't know why you're saying we. As far as I know the government on Jurna, which is where I presume you came from, you're a Jurnian, aren't you?" the Doctor didn't wait for an answer. "...banned the consumption of any sentient beings. I will admit a lot of the humans on this planet are extremely dim, but they do count as sentient. It would seem that it's not your planet that doesn't have morals, nope, that's just you."

"But I get so huuunnngggrrryy," the "Jurnian" as it was referred to by this Doctor, whined. "And it tastes so goooooddddd."

"Doesn't matter, I won't allow this, I can take you home, or to another planet, one with no-one sentient, where you can eat to your hearts content. But it's a one time offer."

"And why should I do that, Doctor…. Time Lord. What will you do about it if I don't? Kill me?" he sneered. "You race is all but extinct, your ideas are old and dusty. So, excuse me if I decline your offer," he said smiling.

"Well if you won't come voluntarily, then I'll just have to make you leave."

"Just try it, I'm stronger than you, you should know that. You'd never stand a chance against me."

"Not if I tried to use my body, but if I try using my brain……." the Doctor dashed forward with surprising speed, took something out of his pocket and stuck it on the man's chest.

"Well, I use my brain quite often really, I'm sure you recognise that tungem transportation device there, up we go then," the Doctor said. A blueish light surrounded them and the air rippled with displacement.

The tungem device is designed to transport all peoples, attached or secondarily attached, to a pre-programmed destination; which for this specific device just so happened to be the control room of the Tardis, the Doctor's ship. The Doctor quickly reached out and touched the Jurnian's shoulder meaning he was secondarily attached, and would get up transported at the same time. All according to his plan for once, he thought. The Doctor didn't notice that one NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee was still holding onto the Jurnian's arm and therefore that the human, unknowingly and unwittingly would get transported up along with them.

Tim experienced a shaking all along his body, a strange sense of pulling and tugging, as if his body was tearing itself apart. He felt his head almost explode from the pain, and he could see spots dancing along his line of sight, which happened to be a brilliant shade of blue. He was like this for what seemed like an age, and then all of the forces acting on him ceased. He tried to stay conscious, but he couldn't quite manage it and slipped away into the black.

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Hyrativore is the name for a creature that can eat anything, _literally_ anything. Plants and animals, but also things like rocks, dust and metal. Very few races ever make it to sentiency in the galaxy, mainly because they usually end up eating each other until they became extinct. In 21st century Earth time there was only one species of sentient hyrativores in existence, the Jurnians. Fairly nice people for the most part. Just because they could eat anything, didn't mean they actually did. They were fantastic musicians, renown throughout the galaxy; just to see one perform cost a leg and an arm.

The Doctor was whirling round the Tardis pressing buttons and pulling leavers, finally releasing the handbrake and sending them spinning into the vortex. Only when he was sure they were safe did he turn around and contemplate the problem before him. He had picked up the hyrativore as planned, but he had also picked up an American human as well; the stupid ape had been holding on to the hyrativore and had also got 'beamed up', to use the star trek lingo. The NCIS agent had passed out from the stress, as had the Jurnian. The Doctor hadn't yet managed to find a species that didn't pass out when he transported them except his. Must be something to do with his superior Time Lord biology. He had injected the Jurnian with a drug that made him sleep, similar to a tranquilliser, and left him in infirmary. Then the Doctor had wandered back to the control room and sat in his chair, converse clad feet propped up on the central control panel. He watched the human and waited for him to wake up. In ideal circumstances he would have just dropped this Timothy off while he was still sleeping; however he was on a schedule. Maybe that actually seemed a bit strange for a Time Lord in his time machine, but it had to do with timelines mixing and the fact that time is undefined and non-linear.

The Doctor had been on Jurna going to a musician's recital when there had been an alert about an escaped prisoner broadcast on all the vid screens. Name: Kraller, Location: Sector 1 by 5 by 234, star group Omega-Kappa. Which just happened to be the Orion arm of the Milky Way, near Earth. So the Doctor had asked the Judgement Board (the group on Jurna that controlled the law) if he could have the frequency of the tracer used on the prisoner, so he could find Kraller. They had refused at first, but when he told them that his ship could find the prisoner in under a day, when it would have taken their ships at least 4 years to arrive, they agreed. But they said if he wasn't back in a day they would presume he was colluding with the Jurnian and come after him too. Not that that was a particularly threatening to him, but still. So he had traced Kraller, and yep sure enough, the Jurnian was on Earth. Honestly, that place was like a danger magnet, anything that could go wrong probably would go wrong.

When he had found the Jurnian, he had offered the creature a choice; he wasn't to judge someone just because they had escaped from jail. The Doctor had escaped from prisons before after all, and he had been innocent.

Most of the time.

Well, some of the time.

If Kraller had taken his offer to go to another un-inhabited planet he would have allowed it but as he refused, what happened next was his own fault. This regeneration of the Doctor gave no second chances.

The man on the floor began to stir, slow movements at first, and then his eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling blankly. Presumably trying to work out where he was, but that would have been impossible because the man had never been inside his Tardis before. As the memories from before the transport came back to him, the special agent tensed and then sat up quickly getting to his feet. He swung around wildly, hand flying to his gun, which he pulled out of its holster.

"That's no use you know," the Doctor said from behind him and the man spun around to see the Doctor lounging in a chair.

"Why?"

"Copper excitation in the air. Stops the bullets. No shooting wars on my ship."

"Your ship?" Tim said confused, "Who exactly are you and what do you want with me?" Before the Doctor could answer Tim also added, "I get sea sick, by the way."

"You get sea sick?" the Doctor questioned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said we're on your ship," Tim said slowly. "I presume that means we are at sea or at least on water, though I can't say I recognise the design of this boat. How high is the ceiling exactly? This must be really top notch technology, a custom design."

"We're not at sea or on the ocean." The Doctor jumped out of the chair he was in and walked over to Tim. "I'm an alien. The suspect you were chasing is an alien, one from a place called Jurna in fact. This ship isn't made for water, it's a space ship."

"Oh," Tim said nonplussed. "So what do you want with me?"

"Humans," the Doctor said with an exasperated sigh. "Think everything's about them. I don't want anything with you; you're just the idiot who held onto the Jurnian when he was being transported. I would drop you off back on Earth right now but I'm on a bit of a timetable here. After I've made this trip I'll drop you back on Earth." The Doctor looked at Tim and could see that he didn't believe a word the Doctor had just said. In his eyes the Doctor could see _that_ look. The one that says 'I think you're mad and I don't quite know how to react.'

Tim's eyes, which had been roaming the room while they were talking, spotted the double doors. He suddenly sprinted for them. Hearing no movement behind him he realised the Doctor wasn't chasing after him and he slowed down, feeling slightly stupid.

"You can't get out that way," the Doctor warned him, but McGee didn't listen. This Doctor man was quite deranged, with his talk of space ships and aliens. Tim wanted to believe but couldn't quite manage it. Anyway, what kind of space ship had wooden doors?

McGee quickly put one hand on each of the doors and pushed them. They weren't locked, and swung open easily. He was about to step out when he looked up and stopped. The sight that met him left him frozen in shock.

He was in_ space. _

He was looking at nothingness; the only things out there were bright stars dotted against the black.

It was only when Tim took a shaky breath again that he realised he had been holding it, his mind whirled with questions. He peered out further but when he looked down and saw nothing, he felt his head spin. He quickly looked up again and took calming breaths. After the initial shock had his brain kicked in, and a question immediately popped to the forefront of his mind. The Doctor had moved and was now standing next to him looking out at space.

"Why aren't we dead?" Tim asked.

"My ship, she protects us. She also translates for us."

"How does she do that?"

"She translates because she's naturally telepathic. She gets inside your head and converts the audio and speech centres in your brain."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's weird." The Doctor shrugged.

"What about the protecting bit, does she use a kind of force field or something?""

"Pfff, force fields," the Doctor scoffed, and rolled is eyes "No-one uses force fields anymore." They stood in silence for a few seconds and then the Doctor pulled the doors closed.

The Doctor walked back into the centre of the room and Tim followed him.

"So you really are an alien?"

"Yep that's me," the Doctor said cheerfully. The Doctor walked over to the controls of the Tardis and started fiddling with them. Tim raised his eyebrows.

"Well you look human to me. What's your race called then, what planet are you from?" The Doctor didn't look up from his work and his posture didn't change but Tim thought he could hear a hint of sadness in the man's voice.

"I'm a Time Lord, from Gallifrey."

"Oh." Tim decided not to press the matter. "So what are you going to do now? How long will this job you have to do take?"

The Doctor pressed one last button on the Tardis controls, and then the room shook violently. Tim struggled to keep his balance; he grasped one of the rails at the edge of the room to stop himself falling over.

"Not a very smooth flying ship is she," Tim said half serious, half jokingly when the floor had stopped twisting and turning underneath them.

"Oi, don't insult the Tardis. Anyway, it's not as if you have a space ship of your own. Tell you what, when you get a space ship that's as good as the Tardis and you can get a smoother landing than that, then you can talk to me about it." The Doctor paused, and then suddenly changed topic. "Oh yeah, you wanted to know what I'm going to do now and how long I'm going to be? Well I'm going to hand over that Jurnian to the authorities here on Jurna, he was an escaped prisoner. It shouldn't take to long."

"So you're a bounty hunter?"

"No! Defiantly not, just doing Earth a favour. That Jurnian could have caused some serious damage. Don't let it go to your head but I actually quite like your planet. I'll go and get him; be back in a minute." The Doctor paused. "While I'm gone stay here; don't touch anything and _don't wander off_." The last three words were carefully pronounced as if he wasn't quite sure Tim would understand. It took quite a bit of self control for Tim not to touch anything. After all he was a computer geek and he was stuck in a room full of obviously advanced alien technology. He wanted to go have a look and figure out how things worked but he resisted. Tim's hands twitched. The Doctor came back with a small black bag slung over his shoulder, Tim looked around but he couldn't see the Jurnian.

"Where's the prisoner?" he asked.

"In here," the Doctor said indicating towards the bag.

"But he couldn't possibly fit in there, it's too small."

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said. Tim just shook his head; this day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Well, you ready to go then," the Doctor asked.

"Go?"

"Outside."

"You mean out there," he said gesturing towards the door, "On another planet?"

"Well, you can stay here if you like; you don't have to go out. But you can if you want."

"I want to," Tim said quickly. He couldn't believe he was actually getting the chance to go out and visit another_ planet_. The Doctor was standing by the door looking impatient.

"Hurry up. Don't take all day."

"Alright." Tim walked over to the doors, pushed one open and then, awestruck, stepped out onto a new world.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

He stepped out into a city, one with buildings that towered above his head. The streets were filled with people walking but they were defiantly not human. The majority of them were about 3 feet tall with grey scales covering their bodies and he assumed these were the native aliens to this planet. They had very long ears, almost the whole length of their bodies and there was also something strange about their eyes. It took Tim a moment but then he realised they had no eyelids and he wondered how they managed to keep dust out of their eyes. Their knees bend backwards like a bird's and their heads bobbed as they walked, reinforcing that analogy. No wings though. There didn't seem to be any cars or anywhere to drive; th no roads, just people walking. The result of this was no pollution which meant it was a city with no smog, it seemed strange to him. The Doctor stepped out beside him.

"It's rude to stare."

"What," Tim replied.

"Your mouth is hanging open," the Doctor said and walked forwards with the bag.

"How come that_ Jurnian_, it that how you say it," he questioned and the Doctor nodded an affirmative, "looked human before. Doesn't he look like the Jurnians here?"

"Oh, he does now. He had a perception filter on; he could make people see what he wanted them to see. He wanted you to see him as a human, so you did. I disabled it when you were still unconscious, if you see him now you'll be able to see what he really looks like."

"Oh." Tim paused for a second and took in the city, when something that had been striking him as odd suddenly came back to him.

"There aren't any cars here," he said, "how do people get around?" Tim jogged a little to catch up with the Doctor.

"It's an age old invention, you may have heard of it. It's called walking. You humans really should do more of it. They do have transport ships for crossing the oceans though; they're not particularly good swimmers."

"Where are we going now?"

"That building over there," the Doctor said and pointed to a sky scraper a few metres down the street. "It's basically their equivalent of a police headquarters, and it's where I have to hand the prisoner in."

"Okay." They walked the rest of the way in silence, and a minute later they were pushing open the glass doors and stepping into a room that looked distinctly familiar, like a reception in a posh hotel. Marble floors, chairs of to one side, and a desk in front of them, at which was seated another one of these Jurnians, who looked rather bored and was reading what looked like a magazine. The Doctor walked up to the desk and rapped his knuckles on the desk to get some attention.

"Excuse me." The Jurnian at the desk looked up. "I'm the Doctor, I have the escaped prisoner Kraller with me," at this he held up the bag, "in here, and I would like to see the head of the Judgement board."

"If you will wait a moment," the alien said, showing no signs of surprise then picked up a phone. The alien dialled a number, talked for a minute and then turned back to them.

"You can go up," she said her thumb pointing at the stairs to the left of her. "3 floors, left then right, then another right, and then room 15463."

"Thanks." They walked up the stairs(slightly smaller than McGee was used to, the Jurnians obviously had longer legs) and made their way to the office, only getting lost twice, something the Doctor did not seemed to be at all fazed by. When they arrived at the right place, the Doctor didn't bother to knock, walking straight in to be met with the sight of all eyes in the room staring at him. It looked strangely remise of a business meeting McGee thought, the grey creatures were sitting in chairs around an oddly shaped table, and appeared to be discussing something. When the Doctor entered, one of them at the end of the table stood up to greet him.

"Doctor," the creature said slowly. "Finally you decide to come back to our planet to get the justice you deserve." McGee was confused and looked at the Doctor, and saw the Time Lord looked as baffled as he did.

"I've got you prisoner," the Doctor said, still not sure how to read this situation. He opened the bag, turned it upside down and the Kraller fell out. The other Jurnians all gasped in surprise and even though Tim had known in advance the bag was bigger on the inside it was still tricky to accept.

"There," the Doctor said happily, "Promise kept." The creature who had been talking to the Doctor, seemed to recover from the shock, and appeared angry.

"You did not keep your promise, Doctor. You promised to return within one solar day. It has been almost 2 years since you were last here."

"Blimey, was it really?" the Doctor said. "Well it's not the first time the Tardis has dropped us off in the wrong time, happens more frequently than you would imagine with me being a Time Lord and all. One of my friends, well I was travelling with this friend once, meant to drop her of a day later. Turns out it was actually a year. I got a right slap for that, from her mother of all people!" the Doctor sounded indignant.

"That is all very well for you Doctor," the alien interrupted the monologue. "But we did not know about your issues with your transport. We assumed you were not coming back, and we sent out ships to find the prisoner. Several of our people have been on board a ship for a long time now; they have wasted a part of their lives on a mission that never should have needed doing. Now we will have to call them back."

"Uhm, sorry?" the Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sorry does not quite cover it this time I am afraid. For all we know, you could have been in league with this prisoner, partners in crime. When you found a new, better partner, this companion next to you, you decided to turn Kraller in, making up a convenient excuse as to why you were so late." McGee decided he'd had enough of being silent. He was not a criminal and he wasn't going to be treated like one. He actually worked in law enforcement, just on a different planet that's all. He wasn't going to sit there and take this kind of talk about him.

"I'm not a criminal," he told the Jurnian talking to the Doctor.

"And what proof do you have of that," the creature said to him.

"I thought it was supposed to be innocent until proved guilty, not the other way around," Tim said.

"Then why are you travelling with this man? You were not with him when he visited before." The Doctor interrupted before Tim could speak.

"He's just tagging along for a bit. It was an accident really."

"Of course," the Jurnian said in a disbelieving tone.

"I presume, Doctor, you remember what I said to you, the warning about not returning in a day?"

"Uhm, I don't quite remember," he said. Even McGee could see he was lying.

"I believe my words to you were that the punishment that applies to him would apply to you." There was a pause, "And I believe I can stretch that to include you accomplice."

"What!" Tim exclaimed, "I haven't even done anything." He looked around, searching for support in any of the other aliens, but found none.

"Doctor?" he asked questioningly, wanting to know what this Time Lord was going to do.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"You do nothing," the Jurnian answered back, and pressed a button on her wrist, which seemed to activate some sort of communication link, into which the alien spoke.

"Guards please up here; we have two people to take into custody."

"Doctor?" Tim asked for the second time.

"Well that was a bad idea," the Doctor said, talking to the alien. "Do you really think a few guards will stop me? I am the oncoming storm," he said darkly. "I have seen worlds like yours rise and fall, I could make it happen. But," the Doctor brightened into the man Tim recognised, "I suppose it's not your whole planet that's bad. Nope," he said popping the p, "it's just you. So what I have to do is cause as much trouble for you as I possibly can." The Doctor whipped the strange device he had used before to stop the triangular device beeping, out of his pocket and pointed it at a jug of yellowy liquid on the central table the other aliens were sitting around. He pressed a button on the side, and the end began to glow blue.

"What are you doing?" the Jurnian asked.

"Me?" the man asked, "I'm just sending high frequency electromagnetic waves at that jug of Hargen, which as I recall, when meets high frequency electromagnetic waves, has a rather violent reaction." Just as he said this, the jug exploded, and everyone dove to the floor. Tim stayed as close to the floor as possible, quickly putting his arms over his head as glass flew everywhere and fire fanned out from the liquid. People screamed and panicked in confusion; the Doctor defiantly knew how to cause trouble. Most of the members of the council were in shock and Tim was just regaining his senses when the Doctor grabbed his arm pulled him upright.

"You know earlier you asked me what you should do?" the Doctor said. Tim nodded.

"Well, now I know." the Doctor said as he ran towards the door they had come. At the door the Doctor paused and turned back.

"_Run!"_

TBC....

Just one more chapter left.


	4. Chapter 4

Final part. Enjoy.

Part 4

Tim ran out of the door after the Doctor, who was already sprinting away and he caught up just as they rounded the corner. Aliens were looking out of their doors to watch them pass; he supposed the explosion had gotten their attention. The Doctor headed back the way they had come, towards the stairs and was just about to round the last corner when he heard voices in front of him and ground to a halt. The Doctor cautiously poked his head around the corner and sure enough, there were several guards at the top of the stairs. Well it was the obvious way out.

"How are we going to get through that?" Tim asked.

"I'll think of something." The Doctor walked off mumbling to himself and running his hands through his hair. Suddenly he clicked his fingers, light dawning in his eyes. The Doctor flicked a quick glance at the ceiling and then turned to beam at Tim.

"Guess what?" he said brightly, "I have a plan." The Doctor stepped out round the corner and sauntered up to the soldiers. As soon as they saw him the Doctor suddenly found himself looking down the barrels of several guns. One of the guards stepped forwards and the Doctor presumed that he was the highest ranking person there. The guard looked at the Doctor for a second and then nodded to his men.

"Yes, it's one of them," the Jurnian said to his officers, and then turned to the Doctor.

"You will come with us. We'll be guarding you while await your execution tomorrow morning." Several of the soldiers started moving forwards.

"Wait, slow down, just hang on a second," the Doctor said holding up his hands. "If I'm going to be executed soon then I should at least get some last words." The soldiers all stared at him, but didn't move to stop him. "Well," the Doctor continued, "Have you ever wondered why it is posh places always seem to have speakers in the ceiling piping out, 'relaxing' music. Hotels as well," the Doctor added as an afterthought. "People seem to do it everywhere, and especially so on Jurna considering you passion for music." Some of the Jurnians where nodding, until they caught glances from their commander who was looking furious. "The problem with that though, it that it's a major strategic flaw," the Doctor said earnestly. "After all, all you need is a sonic screwdriver, on setting 341 and with your long sensitive ears, you have a bit of a problem," the Doctor said. In a swift motion, he took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and twisted it. He pressed the button on the side of it and pointed it at the ceiling. An incredibly loud high pitched noise suddenly filled the room. The Jurnians fell to their knees, placing scaly hands over their ears. Tim felt only a slight pain in his because as his and Doctors ears were much smaller the sound had much less effect on them than on the guards. The Doctor waved for Tim to follow him and McGee ran out from behind the corner, where he had been watching the show. The Doctor and Tim, both with their hands over their ears, dodged through gaps between soldiers wailing in pain. They ran down the stairs, Tim taking them two at a time, and straight out of the door. The Doctor waved at the receptionist as he went, who gave them a strange look. Then they were out in the middle of the street and Tim stopped and looked around, still feeling the adrenaline rush that followed action. He asked the first thing that came into his mind.

"Can that sonic screwdriver do anything?"

"Pretty much. It can't unlock things that are dead locked though, it's useless on them." Tim nodded.

"We should probably head back to the Tardis quickly, we're escaped prisoners in their eyes and they'll probably be looking for us."

They were about halfway back when the noise started. It was quiet at first, but then grew louder and louder. The Jurnians walking on the street stopped and stared as a large crowd of angry, very violent looking Jurnians ran down the road. One of the leaders suddenly spotted Tim and the Doctor; they stood out against the grey Jurnians. Gradually the Jurnians in the crowd began to run, and they chased the duo down the street. The Doctor and Tim reluctantly started sprinting again. The worst part of it all was that the aliens were gaining on them.

"Doctor?" Tim said.

"I know, I know. The Tardis is just round this corner here," he said, and turned sharply into the alley, they had arrived in. Tim ground to a halt. When they'd arrived he hadn't turned round to look at the Tardis, he'd been so busy with the new world he was standing on. But he was looking now and he found himself looking at a tiny blue box! The huge room that he had been in before somehow managed to fit in there! He'd already seen evidence that thing's could be bigger on the inside, but this was crazy. He guessed that when travelling with the Doctor you just had to throw all the physics you knew out the window. The noise of the crowd outside the ally snapped Tim back to reality and he ran down the alley to the Doctor. The Doctor took out his key and unlocked the door just as the mob reached the beginning of the alley and Tim rushed stumbling through the doors. The Doctor followed closely behind him. He took off his long coat and flung it over one of the pillars, and then ran to the console, pushing buttons, and looking at readings on the monitor; nothing that Tim could help with, he'd more than likely just be getting in the way. The Tardis disappeared from the alley in Jurna, and the mob that had been running at the Tardis about to rip it to pieces, found themselves running into a brick wall that the Tardis had parked in front of. The Tardis with its two passengers drifted in the void.

"Right then," the Doctor said, "Time to drop you back off home then. Earth, 21st century, America." A few seconds later the Tardis came to a shuddering halt, and Tim, who was closest to the doors, pulled them open. He found himself in the alley he had first met the Doctor, one of the backstreets of Washington DC. The Doctor stepped out after him closing the door, and walked out down the alleyway to the end.

"Better check I've dropped you off in the right time before I leave," the Doctor said, "It's an easy mistake to make," he added. "But yep, this seems to be the right time. You can go back to NCIS now."

"What am I going to tell them?" Tim asked. "You can stop looking for the murderer now because it was an alien from another planet?"

"Dunno, but for an ape you seem smart enough, you'll think of something."

"Well, thanks for taking me out there," Tim said.

"Um, you're welcome," the Doctor said slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Best be off now," he said, and stood there for a moment. "Unless…… you want to come along and go somewhere else?" Tim was surprised at the offer.

"You mean go travelling different worlds?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd love to but I can't, my boss at NCIS, Gibbs, he gets mad if we're unreachable for even half an hour."

"You do realise this is a time machine," the Doctor said. "You could be gone for a year or two and be back before they've even had a chance to miss you.

"Really?" Tim said.

"Yep."

"Oh," he paused, "Then yeah, I'd like to go with you, if that's alright?"  
"Back to the Tardis then," the Doctor said.

"Where are we going to go?" Tim asked, as they walked towards the Tardis.

"Wherever you want," replied the Doctor, "You have the whole of space and time to choose from. Tim pulled open the doors, and stepped into the Tardis, the Doctor following him, closing the door behind them. With creaking grinding sound, the Tardis disappeared.

_The next day_

Tim entered the bullpen totally refreshed and laid back. He had a new found air of confidence that hadn't been there before and his hair was slightly longer than it had been the previous day. He sat down behind his desk and switched on his computer. It had been about three years since he had left NCIS behind; he'd been planning to come back sooner but travelling through space and time having adventures was very addictive. Nevertheless, he was glad to be back home now, settling back into his normal life; for now he was content to be part of the human world again, most of whom had no idea there were millions of different types of aliens out there. Tim knew that he'd changed, but mostly for the better. Tony called out to him as he down. He told McGee that as the team had been taking so long to catch the cannibalistic murderer, it had been designated a unsolved and, unless there were anymore victims, they were off the case. That had been Tim's doing. He had hacked into the computers and changed the status; it would just become one of many cold cases. The Doctor had also done some jiggery pokery (his exact words) to make sure no-one would notice the case. Tim felt sorry for all the victims' families who would never have closure, but there was nothing he could do about that. Gibbs rounded the corner of the bullpen, coffee cup in hand and told them to gear up. It was familiar, the rush to get everything together and catch the elevator with Gibbs. Tim was still slightly nervous about going back to working crime scenes; it had been 3 years since he'd done it last, if to his team mates it only seemed like a day. One thing was for sure though; he'd never regret the time he'd spent travelling with the Doctor.

Finis

Thanks for reading.

P.S. Did you know this is the longest fanfiction I've ever written?


End file.
